1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic security badges. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and technique for implementing multiple security badges within a single electronic display badge device.
2. Background of Related Art
Display badges are used for multiple purposes. Most notably, display badges are used for security and identification purposes, e.g., to limit access to company buildings, to identify a person with a relevant identification number, etc. However, typical picture badges are susceptible to copying (i.e., forgery), making their use as a security device somewhat risky, particularly in high security applications.
Moreover, individuals may be required to display several different badges for entry and/or access to respective different places. For instance, a first badge may be required to be displayed while the individual is at work. Another badge may be required to be displayed to gain entry into a sports gym either during or after work hours. Yet another badge may be required to authorize entry into a wholesale shopping club.
Each badge worn by a user typically looks different, and/or displays different information on them, making their separate use necessary. Thus, a typical person may be required to carry several different badges at a time, switching between required badges as they move about in their daily activities (e.g., from work, to shopping, etc.) Oftentimes, a user may forget a particular one of many badges, requiring a return trip to home or the office to retrieve the necessary badge.
Accordingly, there is a need for streamlining the badges for a typical person to make it simpler to carry and remember required security badges. Moreover, there is a need for a display badge which prevents fraud and is generally more secure.